Timeline of Events
0 - 960s 137: '''Nalaagura Ep'ha the Warden is born. 970s '''970: King Gareth Ragnar Haddock the First and Valborg of the Wild East have their first child, a daughter named Eleanora Rose Haddock. 977: Sturgeon Halibut Haddock and his twin brother Sturdyfist are born in the Wilderwest palace. 980s 990s 991: '''The Warden leaves Bloedrest to travel among the mortal realm. 1000s '''1000: '''Pitch Black is born (approximate). '''1001: Sturdyfist Haddock dies in battle against the Wildest North. February 24, 1002: '''Iona is born in the Wilder South. 1010s '''1011: King Sturgeon Halibut Haddock marries Gunnhild Grey. January 2, 1014: '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second is born in the Wilderwest palace. '''December 25, 1014: '''Ken Lindholm is born in Wild West. '''July 23, 1017: Haddock's cousin Elin is born. April 29, 1018: '''Mera Violet is born in the Wilder North. '''March 8, 1019: '''Darien Whiteland is born. 1020s '''December 1020: Iona becomes engaged to Chrom, Prince of the Wilder South Berserkers. Pitch and Iona Black elope from the Wilder South to Central West. February 24, 1021: Hunter Lindholm is born in Wild West. May 1021: Seven-year-old Gareth the Second gets in a fight with his peer Rockguts Wodinsson. September 30, 1021: Maya Black is born at the border of Central West and Wild West. November 21, 1023: Seasick is born. January 10, 1024: Grey Bergman is born. March 13, 1024: Akkey Black is born at the border of Central West and Wild West. March 15, 1025: Akira Skye is born. October 26, 1025: '''Treepelt is born. '''April 3, 1025: Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss is born in Port Krum. May 1025: Eleven-year-old Gareth the Second tries to run away from home on one of his father's ship to "go adventuring." 1026: Akkey shows signs of nix power. Maya doesn't tell anyone. July 6, 1026: Toshioka Kiri is born. March 11, 1028: Clover Rose is born. September 14, 1028: Fiendal Hrothgar Hookless is born in the Wilder North. November 1028: Because of a perceived affront of honor, Gareth the Second almost murders his elder Seabeard. 1030s April 23, 1031: Eva Lindholm dies. Ken Lindholm leaves home and joins the Wilder South Berserkers. June 1031: Gareth the Second is made Captain of the Guard in the Wilderwest kingdom. He travels to the northern border of the Wilderwest to protect it from their antagonistic neighbors. December 1031: '''Gareth the Second engages in a battle with his country's longstanding enemies, the Wildest North. He wins the battle and the Wildest North General Toran surrenders. Haddock proceeds to kill the man by stabbing him in the face, and subsequently murders Toran's second-in-command Prince Patir. '''August 1032: Gareth the Second and his regiment of Wilderwest soldiers attack a caravan of Wilder North merchants. He accuses them of being spies and attacks them for their lack of cooperation, even torturing one of the women with a hot iron rod in front of her eight year old child. Later, the merchants are proven to be completely innocent of any of the charges of which Gareth accused them. September 29, 1032: Gareth the Second kills his fellow Wilderwest guard Rockguts Wodinsson. He is put in prison. After three days, on October 2, his father King Sturgeon Halibut Haddock disowns and banishes Gareth from the Wilderwest kingdom. November 1032: Haddock meets Mera Violet in her Wilder North village when he stops inside her father's inn. Haddock becomes drunk and punches Asvard. He is thrown out into the street for the bar fight he causes, but Mera convinces her father to let him stay the night in the inn anyway. 1033: The Blacks befriend the Andersons from the nearby village. July 1033: Haddock's political enemies find out his location. He flees the Wilder North village in which he has settled, and Mera chooses to run away with him. March 13, 1034: Iona is killed by her ex-fiance and Pitch Black is captured. Ken brings Maya to his home. Akkey stays with the Andersons. March 20, 1034: Ken Lindholm is killed. April 3, 1034: '''Hunter receives the letter from Ken. '''June 1034: '''Darien implements the school that the young Tezzeret attends; he begins fracturing Tezz's mind. '''May 6, 1035: Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second and Mera Violet get married in a small Wilder North village. 1035: Stonegit Elmiss is attacked by Orskaf Donz because the boy refuses to help the older man kill a Deadly Nadder. Stonegit wakes up with a skewed right eye and a dent on his head on that same side. 1036: Stonegit Elmiss leaves Port Krum. July 1036: '''Darien becomes a Councilmember at age 17. '''November 1036: '''All half-breeds are routed from High Central to live in villages to the South, later to become known as the Exodus. '''January 1037: Pitch Black begins working for the goddess Hel. April 1037: Haddock and Mera learn that the Wildest North is secretly preparing to attack the Wilderwest. Mera and her husband rally a militia of Wilder North men and women and begin marching toward the Wilderwest to fight Haddock's old enemies. May 1037: '''While sailing with her family, Seasick begins to take a serious interest in dragons. '''September 1037: Haddock's militia engages an enemy near the Wilderwest border. Fire is exchanged before they realize this is a regiment of Wilderwest men, and he seeks to stop the fight. However, Haddock learns that his father has been hit by an arrow and killed. Sturgeon Halibut Haddock pardons his son, and Gareth the Second is coronated as the new King of the Wilderwest. November 1037: Akkey Black hears about King Haddock. June 6, 1038: Egil Ander Haddock is born in the Wilderwest palace. August 1038: '''Darien finishes construction of the Grounded Dungeon and begins imprisoning criminals and half-breeds. He makes a deal with the Empress to have the Warden guard the prisoners and he embeds her inside a golem to guard the dungeon. '''September 1038: Akkey Black decides to go to the Wilderwest. February 1039: Mera and Gareth Haddock adopt Akkey shortly before she turns fifteen years old. April 1039: Seasick encounters a Monstrous Nightmare for the first time and begins to learn Dragonese 1040s 1040: Dario sacrificially dies to save Vox Arnason's life. May 1040: '''Treepelt runs away from home to join the half-breed rebellion. '''July 19, 1041: Melira is born. August 2, 1041: Maya and Hunter get married. September 3, 1041: '''Frederick Lindholm dies. '''December 1041: Haddock begins sheltering half-breeds in his kingdom to protect them from High Central's violence. January 1042: Tree joins Haddock's army to help protect half breeds and forges a friendship with Akkey. April 1042: Akkey becomes Chief of the Stoic Hearts. September 1043: '''Treepelt is captured in a riot and sent to the Grounded Dungeon with altered memories of the rebellion. '''January 17, 1044: Signy Rose Haddock is born. February 1044: '''The Warden possesses Treepelt. '''April 1044: Haddock is captured by Klara and the people of High Central. They imprison him in the Grounded Dungeon, where he is questioned by Darien Whiteland. Haddock learns that Treepelt is the Warden of the dungeon and attacks her. She in turn has him chained in the second lowest cell of the Grounded Dungeon. However, Haddock soon finds a luminescent dragon in cell which bears a message from other prisoners in higher levels of the dungeon; he begins to use the dragon as a means to communicate with other Grounded Dungeon inmates and starts drafting a plan of escape. June 1044: Akkey starts gathering together outside forces for Haddock's escape. January 1045: '''Tezzeret Verdile is imprisoned. '''January 21, 1045: The Battle of the Grounded Dungeon begins. The prisoners of the Grounded Dungeon break free and fight against the Warden, Treepelt, and secure themselves in an ice fortress, which becomes their camp. February 11, 1045: The Grounded Dungeon Rebels have a rowdy camp-wide feast, during which Tezzeret Verdile first enters the camp. Stonegit Elmiss also stumbles into the Great Hall halfway through the night, much to the astonishment of the king. March 4, 1045: Stonegit Elmiss fights the Valkyrie Dust, who is inhabiting Akkey Black's body. Dust takes over Stonegit's mind and forces him to shoot a magic blast of fire into King Haddock's chest, seemingly killing him instantly. March 5, 1045: The Grounded Dungeon Rebels hold a funeral for King Haddock. Mera Violet Haddock stumbles into camp with her children, Egil and Signy. March 6, 1045: The people of the Grounded Dungeon Rebellion decided that Mera Haddock will preside as Queen, while Stonegit Elmiss will be in charge of the army and defenses. April 1, 1045: Orskaf Donz leads the First Regiment of soldiers from Valhalla up to the Grounded Dungeon Rebels' camp. He meets with King Haddock, suggesting the king sign a contract to fight for Odin in Ragnarok. However, because Orskaf has Stonegit raped and Haddock branded a slave, the King of the Wilderwest desperately turns to Hel instead and turns over all the Rebels' souls to her. April 4, 1045: '''King Haddock assembles the people and tells them they will fight for Hel in Ragnarok. The people balk, but in the end, Haddock retains his kingship. '''December 27, 1045: Mera Haddock gives birth to twins, Jonas Aerin Haddock and Sindri Stonegit Haddock. 1050s 1050: Grey Bergman becomes chief of the Haligan Tribe. 1055: Egil flirts with Melira, but she learns he also has affections for another woman. He tries to make it up by taking her to a picnic on a mountain slope. This picnic, however, makes Egil late to return to the Wilderwest for a swordmanship test. King Haddock, angered, postpones the test. Egil considers running away from the Wilderwest kingdom with Melira. 1055: Egil the Second, son of Egil Anders Haddock, is born in a small village outside the Wilderwest palace. July 19, 1059: Egil Ander Haddock marries Brega Horstdottir. September 14, 1059: Brega Horstdottir Haddock gives birth to Eva Violet Haddock. 1060s August 12, 1060: Brega Horstdottir Haddock gives birth to her second daughter, Sara Avara Haddock. 1062: Egil meets Melira's son Anders in a small bar. February 24, 1064: '''Egil Haddock and Brega get divorced. '''1067: '''Stonegit Elmiss encounters two young boys, Dag and Eg, in the palace courtyard, and realizes that Eg, actually Egil the Second, is the prince's eldest son. '''June 3, 1068: Jonas Haddock marries Cara Anderrson and Egil marries Avara Aslaug in a double wedding ceremony. October 4, 1069: Cara Anderrson Haddock gives birth to Stefan Halibut Haddock. 1070s April 26, 1070: '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second is taken by his old political enemy, King Eindride of the Wildest North, in the middle of battle. Haddock is executed by the headsman's axe and his head is delivered to his eldest son Egil. Stonegit captures King Eindride and drafts a contract that places the Wilderwest in charge of the Wildest North. Egil Ander Haddock becomes the next King of the Wilderwest. '''September 15, 1070: Avara Aslaug Haddock gives birth to Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Third. May 4, 1071: Egil Haddock and Avara get divorced. January 5, 1075: Cara Andersson Haddock gives birth to Jonas' second son, Adthal Stein Haddock. December 9, 1079: Jonas Haddock dies in a skirmish. 1080s 1080: '''Grey Bergman retires from her role as Chief of the Haligan Tribe and Lady of the United Revolutionaries passing down both roles to her eldest child. '''October 28, 1084: Egil Haddock marries Valda. 1090s 1094: Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss dies when he is shot in the heart by a young boy named Sindri. March 13, 1096: Akkey Black dies before she wakes on the morning of her 86th birthday. 1100s 1114: Blunt dies from excessive alcohol consumption. '''1122: '''Grey Bergman dies peacefully in her sleep. Category:Events